The Reunion:A Tale of Family, Humor, and More
by fangzup
Summary: Just my most likely awful continuation of the Faerie Wars Chronicles. Takes place about 3 months after Henry and Blue's wedding and the translating of Hodge the cat. Ya gotta love the cat!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Unus

Henry Atherton, the Queen's consort. Knight Iron Prominent, and Faerie Lord. This was his official title. But to others, he was something else entirely.

To all his family in the Analogue world, he was missing, presumed dead. He was their lost boy, and he left a big hole.

To Prince Pyrgus Malvae, he was a friend, fellow man-in-arms, and had always been his brother. Now he was really his brother!(Through marriage, of course.)

To Prince Comma, he was an old enemy, turned close friend and ally. They didn't have the same thing as he and Pyrgus, but that's how it should be.

To Prince Pyrgus's consort, Princess Nymphalis of the Forest Faerie, he was a brother-in-law, close friend, and good man. She thoroughly respected him, and found him a brave man and good husband to Queen Blue.

To the Purple Palace staff, he was a kind, brave, and just man, and treated them like equals instead of servants. For him they would give their lives.

To Madame Cardui, he was Alan's little protege, and she liked him. He was a good kid.

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...(drumroll)

To QUEEN HOLLY BLUE(finally!), he was her best friend, her boyfriend, oops, husband now, and King. He was also possibly the greatest man to have ever walked the realm. He was kind, just, brave, sweet, strong, handsome, and her other(better) half. She loved him with all her heart, and felt as if she was one of those Luck had reserved a great lot for.

When Henry had a quick moment to reflect, he thought he was quite and ordinary. He was still shocked that Blue could love anyone like him, and just grateful he had such a great life. Sure, he missed people in the Analogue World, but he had started over again here. A new life, a better one.

And in this land, who knows where it will take him?

****************************************************************************************************

**sorry about the crappy chapter, i just needed to get this started, and besides, it introduces some vital relationships to us. i find it helpful just to write stuff like this sometimes. next chapter will be less of a piece of crap, and THE STORY BEGINS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Duo

(Third person)

It had been about three months since Henry and Blue's wedding, and Blue knew Henry wished his family had been there to see him get married. Blue also knew that she had skipped over some vitals of family life, two of dating and one of marriage. The marriage one was easy. They hadn't told Henry's family the were getting married. The dating ones: one easy, one-not so much. First of all, no one had known they were dating except Pyrgus, Nymph, Madame Cardui, Gatekeeper Fogarty, and Comma. Easily fixed by the whole marriage announcement. She knew that it was time for the thing everyone married or dating dreaded. Meeting the family.

Court had just been dismissed. Blue caught up with Henry after, and ordered, "Follow me. We need to talk." Henry replied with, "Of course Your Royal Highness.", a smirk, and a bow, but Blue saw a glimpse of worry in his eye, which meant a) he had done something wrong, probably with Pyrgus, in which case she should find Nymph, or b)he was afraid he had done something to upset her/he was scared she was leaving him. She led him to their chambers, and saw that hint of worry go deeper, and turn into a look of a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Note to self: Find Nymph.

"Henry, I've decided to do something drastic."

" YOU'RE LEAVING ME AREN'T YOU!?!?!? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH!?!?! STRONG ENOUGH!?!? HANDSOME ENOUGH!?!!? GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!!!!!!"

"Shut up. Now. I am not leaving you. I have skipped some vitals of-"

"So you're not leaving me?" Henry interrupted.

"No. Now, as I was saying-"

"Why are we having a serious talk then? I could be doing something about the- uh, I mean being with you!"

Yup. Must find Nymph,"Henry, shut the hell up now, or shall I find Nymph and Pyrgus and find out what you did wrong? And by the way, the being with you is touching, but you know I am not that type of woman. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I have skipped some vitals of life. I have fixed some, but one we need to do together. Henry, I have never met my husband's family."

"Well I'll be a Trinian's uncle. You're not saying?..."

" That's exactly what I'm saying."

" Then let the Old Gods help us all."

"Now, about whatever you and Pyrgus were doing..."

Henry instantly turned the color of the dress Blue had worn to their wedding. Oh shit.

Part II 

Several hours and much screaming, cowering, explaining, and begging for mercy later, they were at an agreement. "Okay,' Nymph finalized,"Pyrgus and Henry agree to go on this trip and be on their best behavior, never pull this stunt again, and clean, cook, and care for us while wearing frilly aprons for one month. In return, they get to sleep on the couch instead of outside with a rock as pillow and Comma and Flapwazzle for company. We also agreed not to transport them to the middle of the desert, or into the middle of a pack of murderous Trinians. Comma and the rug are also in on this." All four mentioned above shook their heads in agreement."Except Flapwazzle can't go on the trip."

"'Kay." said the endolg, and scurried off.

"Now that that's settled, I need to go make some arrangements with Portal Engineer Peacock. Henry will get us some Analogue clothes. Do not screw up, or you're out of the bed until Hodge leads the Nighters." said Blue."BREAK!"

Next Day

Blue,Henry,Pyrgus,Nymph,and Comma all stood in front of the portal in analogue clothes.

Peacock asked if they were readied, and when they gave the affirmative, fired up the portal. Each stepped through an found themselves in England, on Henry's old front lawn. Mrs. Next Door passed out from shock. Mr. 3 Doors Down let his kid ride a bike straight into a thorn bush. "Oops." muttered Blue. The group mounted the steps and rang the bell next to a beautiful wooden door with lovely carvings on it, made of mahogany. This was a king among doors. It-oh, right. Back to story. One Aisling Atherton, who we last saw being a pain in the ass, answered said door. When she saw Henry, there was a shock in the air so powerful, it brought down a lightning bolt and burned down Mr. and Mrs. Across The Street's apple tree.

"MUM!" hollered(**always wanted to use that word!) **Aisling. "LOOK WHO'S AT OUR MAGNIFICENT FRONT DOOR!" Martha Atherton, who we last saw being a controlling asshole, came running to said magnificent front door. When she saw Henry, there was a shock in the air so powerful, it-"OH NO!" shouted Mr. Across The Street, "YOU"RE NOT BURNING DOWN ANY MORE TREES!", and the author had to agree, so- it shook the earth and knocked over all of Mr. Across The Street's trees."DAMN YOU! DAMN ALL OF YOU!" yelled Mr. Across-well, you get the picture.

"HENRY!" shouted the controlling ass. "WE NEVER THOUGHT WE'D SEE YOU AGAIN! And who are these people?"

Henry answered, "This is Blue, Pyrgus, Nymph and Comma. Why don't we come in and I'll explain who these people are and where I've been?" So they all went inside, and noticed the party by the name of Charlie Severs."HENRY!" Charlie shouted and ran up and kissed him smack on the lips. Blue pulled her off, punched her in the face, and snarled,"Back off bitch!" all at the same time.  
Only 3 people in the room were surprised. Charlie cried out, "You've been dating other girls?", and Blue snarled(again) right back,"A, he never really liked you. He just missed me. B, you two broke up. C, he only dated me, and D-" At this point, Henry clapped a hand over her mouth because he didn't want to go there just yet."Why don't we all sit down?" he suggested, and all, including Charlie, who was now nursing a bruised cheekbone and a bruised ego, did. Henry went down the line and said, "This is Comma, the most eligible and sought after bachelor in where we came from, and Blue and Pyrgus's half-brother. But we like to think of him as a whole one. Next is Nymph, Pyrgus's wife. This is Pyrgus, Comma and Blue's brother, my best friend, and husband of Nymph. And lastly, Blue, my wife." There was a shocked silence.

"Y-y-you h-h-have a _wife_?" sputtered Aisling. Henry then explained all his adventures in the realm. Then everybody stood up one by one and explaind who they were, and what relation they had to everyone. At the end, Aisling and Comma were getting along smashingly, Blue and Charlie were staring daggers at each other, and his mother was coming out of shock.

I just love family reunions, don't you?

**Despite my promises, this was as craptastic as ever.**


	3. Just an AN

Just an author's note

Ok, I'm going to be dead honest with you, whatever readers this horrible story may have. I had my laptop taken away, but I got it back. That was nearly a month ago. I have absolutely no idea of what to write, and I don't even really have that much free time anymore. If anyone has ANY ideas they would like to share, please do so in a PM or review. Much appreciated. On a different note, changing a tire is harder than it looks!


End file.
